


Not Your Average Coffee Shop AU

by arc852



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fear, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Human!Virgil, Infinitesimal!Sides, Kidnapping, Not a normal one though, Panic, alien!logan, coffee shop AU, do not read these tags if you do not want to be spoiled, giant!logan, there is a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Virgil workes at Starbucks when an interesting customer comes in. They strike up a friendship.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Not Your Average Coffee Shop AU

Virgil had been cleaning the same spot on the counter for the last ten minutes now. He glanced at the clock and mentally groaned as he realized he still had another two hours to go. It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t so _slow_.

But it did make sense. After all, who would want a coffee at 7 o’clock at night?

Virgil heard the familiar jingle of the door and turned to greet the customer. He paused slightly, taking in the appearance of the man. He was definitely a new customer, Virgil having never seen him before. He wore a black polo and a pair of glasses. He looked like a teacher if Virgil was being honest. 

“Hi, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?” Virgil recited, trying not to sound as bored as he felt. The man looked up at the menu, eyebrows furrowed.

“I am…not actually sure.” Virgil looked from his screen to the man. Unlike other customers, who he would be annoyed with, this man actually looked genuinely confused.

“Is this your first time coming to a Starbucks?” Virgil asked, raising a brow. The man looked at him and cleared his throat sheepishly. 

“Actually, this would be my first time having…coffee. In general.” The man admitted. Virgil’s eyes widened. This guy, who couldn’t be older than Virgil himself, had never had _coffee_.

“Well, I could always give you what I think you would like. If-If that would be okay?” Virgil asked, rubbing the back of his neck. The man’s eyes widened slightly and he nodded.

“Actually, that would be great. Thank you…” He glanced down at Virgil’s nametag. “Virgil. How much do I-”

“Oh no, it’s on the house.” Virgil cut him off, already sliding over to the bar to start making the drink. “You know, just in case you don’t like it.” The man blinked but gave Virgil a small smile.

“Thank you, that is very kind of you.” Virgil shrugged and finished making the drink. He was nervous as he handed it to the man over at the handoff plane. The man took it, sipping it slowly. The man’s eyes lit up.

“This is quite good.” The man said, after taking another sip. He looked back up at Virgil. “What is it?” 

“It’s a White Mocha with 1 pump of regular mocha and caramel drizzle.” Virgil shrugged, looking away slightly. “You seemed like the type of person who likes sweet things but never gets them.” The man blinked before a small smirk appeared.

“That is actually very accurate. I’m impressed.” He looked like he wanted to say more but his watch beeped. He looked down at it with a frown. “Unfortunately, I must take my leave. Thank you again, Virgil…I hope to see you again.” And with that, the man left the store. Virgil watched the man go, hoping that he _would_ see the man again.

But for now, he had some dishes to wash.

* * *

The man ended up coming again and several more times in fact. Virgil had come to learn the man’s name was Logan and at this point, Virgil could probably consider him a regular. It was about two weeks after their first meeting that a bit more than greetings started.

“Hey Logan, your usual?” Virgil said, already typing in the order. Logan nodded, pulling out his wallet. As Logan paid, he seemed to look over Virgil.

“I don’t mean to pry but what do you do Virgil? Outside of work, I mean?” Logan asked suddenly, causing Virgil to pause.

“Oh, uh…I mean, nothing much really. I go to college online and work and that’s…basically it.” Virgil winced. He sounded pathetic when he put it like that. Virgil moved over to the bar and started to make the drink. Logan slid over as well to continue talking.

“Interesting.” Was all Logan said. Which was probably him just being polite, because Virgil was _not_ interesting. 

“What about you? What do you do outside of getting coffee every day?” The barista asked as he handed the drink over. Logan hummed in thought as he took a sip.

“I…work from home, I guess you could say.” He took another sip. “I actually just moved here a couple of weeks ago. Things are definitely a lot different here.” Virgil smiled, glancing towards the front to make sure he didn’t have anyone.

“That’s cool, working from home I mean. Where did you move from?” Virgil watched as Logan’s eyebrows furrowed, as if he was suddenly in deep thought.

“Well-” The door dinged and Virgil looked to see a few people coming up towards the front. He sighed.

“Sorry Logan, but I gotta go. Duty calls and all that.” Logan nodded and Virgil went to ring up the new customers. When he had the chance to look back towards the hand out plane, Logan was gone.

* * *

It was another two weeks after that when Logan asked him something that threw him off guard.

“Would you like to go to lunch with me sometime?” Logan asked, completely serious and it caused Virgil to stutter.

“W-What?” He asked, hand lowering from the screen. Logan adjusted his glasses.

“Sorry for the bluntness. It’s just, I have been enjoying our conversations. And was wondering if you would be willing to join me in a setting where we wouldn’t be interrupted?” Logan asked again and slowly Virgil found it head nodding.

“Um, yeah, yeah that sounds great,” Virgil said, smiling a little. Logan nodded, returning the smile.

“Great. How does lunch at that diner around the corner sound?” Logan asked and Virgil nodded as he finally finished typing in Logan’s order.

“Yeah, I can do tomorrow if that works for you?” Logan smiled as he handed over his money.

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

They sat down for lunch, Virgil feeling a little weird seeing Logan outside of work. But he couldn’t deny that he was looking forward to getting to know more about the man.

“So, Virgil.” Logan started, pushing his food around with a fork. “I can’t help but notice that we may be the same age?” Logan asked and Virgil hummed.

“Well, I’m 22,” Virgil answered with a shrug. Logan nodded and took a bite of his food. He had gotten a caesar salad with chicken.

“I’m 24, so fairly close I would say.” Virgil was glad to know he was right. “Do you live at home then? Or with roommates?” Virgil shook his head.

“Nah, I live alone. It’s a little crappy, but it’s mine.” Virgil suddenly looked down. “I uh…my family isn’t the greatest. And I don’t exactly have…friends.” Virgil winced. Why was he telling Logan this? The man was going to think he was so pathetic.

“I’m sorry to hear that but it is admirable that you have managed to live on your own. That is not an easy feat.” Or not. Virgil sent Logan a shy smile and Logan returned it. “I live on my own as well, though I will admit I have some help with the payments.” Virgil nodded, that was understandable. 

After that, they fell into a nice steady conversation. Talking about their lives and their pasts. Virgil was sure he had never told anyone so much about him. But Logan…he just felt like he could _trust_ Logan. 

Near the end of their little lunch hangout, Logan leaned in closer, locking eyes with him. “You are very fascinating Virgil.” Virgil blinked, taken aback a little. 

“Oh uh…thanks.” Not long after that, the two parted ways.

* * *

They started having lunch dates at least twice a week. It was fun, the highlights of Virgil’s week if he was being honest. Was this what it was like to have a friend? Virgil was beginning to suspect so. 

During one lunch date that happened to be at the same diner from their first, Logan brought up something different once again. 

“I was wondering if, for our next lunch, we could have it at my place?” Logan asked. Virgil hummed in thought but honestly, he didn’t have to think too hard. He nodded. 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.” And that’s what brought him here, in his car and listening to his phone for the directions to Logan’s place. He made a right turn before pulling into the fourth driveway as stated by google maps. He got out of the car and looked at the house. Man, it was nice. He was glad Logan had suggested his place and not Virgil’s.

Virgil came up to the front door and knocked. He waited a few moments before he heard a voice from inside. “It’s open!” Logan called out, voice faint. Virgil smiled and opened the door.

A bright flash of light filled his vision and then nothing.

* * *

Virgil groaned as he felt himself starting to wake up. What had happened? He weakly moved his hands closer to him, taking notice of the cold metal below, and pushed his head up. From his position, all he could see what a slick metallic wall. Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed. Where on earth was he? 

The last thing he remembers was going to Logan’s place. He made it to the door but then…nothing. His mind just goes blank. Did he pass out? Where _was_ Logan?

“Yes, the target has been acquired.” A voice spoke out suddenly, much louder than it should be. It was also…familiar. 

“Logan?” He groaned out and he started to move himself up slowly. Whatever had happened to him, he was still feeling the effects of.

“It shouldn’t be too much longer now. I’ve just passed the belt, so it should be clear from here on out.” The more the voice talked, the more Virgil knew it was Logan. But what the _heck_ was he talking about? And why wasn’t he helping him? 

Virgil finally managed to move into a sitting position.

“Oh…I must go now. Vir-I mean, the subject has woken up.” Virgil heard a click sound and, strangely, he felt the floor rumble a little. As if a small earthquake was happening…

A shadow fell over him and Virgil finally turned his head to the right, now noticing the giant window. The most important thing he saw, however, was _behind_ the window.

A _giant_. 

And one that happened to look just like Logan.

“Hello, Virgil.” Holy crap it _was_ Logan. But it didn’t make any sense. _None_ of this was making _any_ sense. He scooted back until his back was pressed against the opposite wall. “I am sure you are quite confused.” Virgil found himself nodding.

“W-What is happening? Why are-why are you…? Where am…?” Virgil found he couldn’t get it out. Logan sighed.

“Things will be clear quite soon. But just know that no harm will come to you.” Logan looked away for a moment. “I am very sorry about all this. But you happened to catch my attention and well…I was not lying when I told you I found you fascinating.” Virgil felt himself pale at that, remembering when Logan had said that to him. 

“L-Logan…?” Virgil practically whimpered, scared out of his mind. “Please…what-what is happening…? Why…?” Logan looked at him sadly.

“I suppose it would be better if I showed you.” Logan stood up and pressed something to the right of where Virgil was. And then Virgil watched in horror as the glass window opened up. He screamed when he saw a hand start to reach in for him.

He tried pressing himself into the corner but it was no use. Logan’s hand easily wrapped around his body. The feeling sent chills running up and down his spine and he immediately started to struggle.

“Please calm down Virgil.” He heard Logan say but Virgil didn’t stop. Tears started falling down his face.

“Let me go!” Virgil yelled. He had no idea what was going on but he wanted _out_. He was lifted out of the room and into the open. Virgil’s eyes were shut tight, too scared to see what layout before him. He felt Logan start to walk, taking him somewhere before stopping fairly quickly. A second of silence went by, only broken by Virgil’s shortened breaths.

“Virgil, open your eyes.” Virgil didn’t want to but he knew he had to eventually. It wasn’t helping him at all, not being able to see. So, ever so slowly, he opened them.

His struggles ceased.

Logan had stopped near a window. A window that showed him the night sky…all around them. Literally, everywhere he looked, he only saw darkness and stars. Below, above, to the left and right and straight ahead. They were… _in space_.

“I was sent to Earth on a mission to learn as much as I could. I was sent with a cloaking device that shrunk me down to a human’s average height.” Logan held up his free hand and Virgil’s eyes were drawn towards the watch on his wrist. “Technically, it was to be a simple observational mission. I was to live as a human for a month or two and take notes on the things that I saw…but then I met you.” Virgil tensed as the hand holding him moved up and turned so he was now face to face with the giant alien. He cowered.

“You were just so… _interesting_. I couldn’t place why but the more I talked with you and got to know you, I knew I would not be able to leave you behind.” Logan sighed and turned away from the window, letting Virgil get a good look at where he was. Which he now assumed was inside a _spaceship_. All Virgil could take in at the moment was that a lot of hi-tech stuff was going on and that it was very, _very_ big.

“So I spoke with my superiors and got the clearance to take you with me.” Logan looked back down at Virgil. “And so here we are.” Virgil could only stare wide-eyed at Logan. 

“What-What’s going to happen to me?” Virgil stuttered out. He hadn’t resumed his struggles, knowing it was pointless. Logan stopped and thought for a moment.

“Well, my superiors made it quite clear that you would be my problem. So, I am not sure. Though I have already said, you will not be harmed.” Logan could say that all he wanted, it didn’t make Virgil believe it anymore. 

A couple of beeps sounded from the main screen and Logan looked over at it. “It looks like we’ve entered the atmosphere, I’ll need to take the ship off of autopilot here soon.” He looked sadly at Virgil before going back over to where Virgil had woken up. Now that Virgil was looking, he could see that the mini room was embedded into the wall.

He was placed back into the room, the window door quickly shutting behind him. He watched as Logan walked back to the computer and took a seat before proceeding to push several buttons.

Virgil sat in the corner, curling in on himself. 

As his tears fell, he couldn’t help but wonder _why_.


End file.
